A Year of Klaine
by Socialbutterfly85
Summary: Every month something new will happen to Blaine and Kurt. Read on to find out.


**Happy New Year Gleeks! I hope you all had a good New Years! I did because I got a new dog! LOL. I got him on Wednesday but I have to wait until Tuesday to pick him up from the Vet because he needs to get fixed and microchipped. They don't do it on the holidays or the weekends. And I so miss him. He is a little ****Chihuahua. He's so cute and so small.**

**Ok enough about me and my new baby. **

**Here is another new story. This came to me while I was watching the ball drop on New Year's Eve and there was even a proposal. So yeah, I thought this would be cute. And every chapter there will be a different month. I am not sure if they will be in sync with the last chapter, but they will be having to with the theme of the month. Example; October-Halloween. I will do something with Blaine and Kurt going to a halloween party. One chapter may have them with children and the next may not. So please do not get confused. **

**Ok I hope you like this new Story. **

**Please read, review, favorite and follow. Thanks so much.**

**And next Tuesday Glee Season 5 comes out on DVD and Next Friday Season 6 starts! WE all need a Klaine wedding to end this series. So let's hope that's what happens.**

**Love you guys.**

**Happy New Year Gleeks! Happy 2015!**

December happened to be a very busy month for Blaine and Kurt. First they spent Christmas in Ohio with both of their parents, then they came back home to New York for New Years.

But the month wasn't over yet. Blaine was planning to propose Kurt. Except he wanted this proposal to be extraordinary and memorable. Blaine had decided to propose to his boyfriend in the middle of Times Square at midnight.

"Kurt, honey?" Blaine asked. "What do you think about going to Times Square to watch the ball drop?" he suggested over breakfast.

Kurt looked up at his boyfriend with his eyebrow raised. "Times Square? On New Years Eve?" he questioned. "Really Blaine? Everyone's going to be there and we're not going to be able to move." Kurt argued.

"Well, I think it would be fun." Blaine insisted.

"Why?" asked Kurt.

Blaine shrugged his shoulders. He needed to think of something that would get Kurt to Times Square for his plan to work.

"Umm..well..." Blaine stuttered. "Oh, well I remember you mentioning that once you moved to New York you wanted to go to Times Square and see that ball drop on New Years Eve. Well, now's your chance." he stated quickly.

Kurt sighed and rolled his eyes. "Yes I did say that, but that was when I was in high school." he stated, standing up from the table and placing his dishes in the sink. "But, I'm older."

"Yes and you have a boyfriend that wants to spend New Years with you." Blaine argued, turning around in his seat. "Come on Kurt. Haven't you ever wanted to be kissed at midnight?"

Kurt slumped his shoulders and turned to face his boyfriend. "Fine. You win."

Blaine smiled and got up to give Kurt a kiss. "I love you, you know that right?"

Kurt rolled his eyes and nodded. "Yeah yeah yeah. I love you too." he said jokingly and kissed Blaine again.

The next day was New Year's Eve. Blaine and Kurt needed to be at Times Square early so they would get a good spot.

Blaine began pacing the living room while Kurt was still in their bedroom getting ready. "Kurt! If we don't leave now, it's going to be impossible to find a spot!" he called to his boyfriend, as he checked his watched for the millionth time. He also patted his jacket pocket to make sure he had the ring he had picked out.

A few moments later, Kurt emerged from the bedroom, looking as handsome as ever.

"I still don't know why we're doing this." Kurt complained.

"Because it's fun." Blaine insisted, as he grabbed his and Kurt's coat, and handing it to him. "And it's the only one day of the year the streets of Time Square are shut down."

"Yeah and thousands of people are squished against each other for hours and even after the ball drops it takes just as long to leave." Kurt continued to complain.

Blaine sighed, as he adjusted the collar on his jacket. "Come on Kurt. This is going to be fun. I promise."

Kurt glared at his boyfriend. "Hmmm." he wondered. "I don't know."

"Trust me. This will be a New Year's Eve you will never forget." Blaine said with a sly smile.

Soon the two men left the apartment and made their way to Times Square. Even though it was already 1:00 in the afternoon, the streets were filled with people. They quickly found a spot and began to wait until midnight.

Kurt looked at his watch and realized he was going to be standing for more than 11 hours. Good thing he was wearing comfortable shoes and a warm jacket.

As the hours ticked on, Blaine and Kurt continued to stand and wait for the ball to drop, signaling the new year.

"Blaine, I'm freezing." Kurt complained around 8:00.

Blaine wrapped an arm around him, trying to keep his boyfriend warm. "I brought some hot chocolate for us, so we wouldn't need to leave. Would you like some?" he suggested.

Kurt nodded quickly. "Please."

Blaine smiled, and took the thermos and two cups out of his bag.

"Are we really going to stay for another four hours?" Kurt complained again, as he took a sip of his warm beverage.

"Kurt, trust me. It will be worth it." Blaine reassured him.

As the final minutes ticked down, Kurt's mood had changed drastically. He went from whiny and irritable to excited and joyful.

He and Blaine watched the clock on the big screen above them as it everyone watched the final moments until the new year.

"Kurt, I need to tell you something." Blaine said quickly.

"Blaine not now. It's almost midnight." Kurt exclaimed, as he turned his head back to the screen.

Blaine placed his hand on Kurt's shoulder, making him turn towards him. "Kurt, there's something I need to tell you. And I want to do this before midnight." he stated, as he got down on one knee.

Kurt gasped. "Oh my god!"

"Kurt. I love you so much." Blaine started.

_15..14..13..12..the crowd began to cheer._

"I knew from the day we first met, I found my soulmate." he continued.

_11..10..9...8.._

"I want to spend the rest of my life with you." Blaine added and took out the ring box.

_7..6..5..4_

"Kurt Elizabeth Hummel, will you marry me?" he finished.

Kurt gasped again. He didn't know what to say. His mouth suddenly became dry.

_3..2..1.._

_Happy New Year!_

Kurt swallowed quickly. "Yes." he said softly. "Yes." he repeated.

"Was that a yes?" Blaine asked, making sure.

Kurt nodded, happily.

Blaine stood up and kissed his now fiancee on the lips.

"Happy New Year Kurt!"

"Happy New Year Blaine!"

**Well there you go.**

**Not that long and that short. I don't want them to be very long. So I hope you like this first chapter. **

**Please leave a nice review along with a favorite and follow. Thanks so much**

**Socialbutterfly85**

**Happy New Year!**


End file.
